After
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris and Alex run into Chris's ex-boyfriend. Slash,AU. Sequel to Before You, set in my Mine 'verse.


**Story Title:** After

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Petey Williams

**Pairings: **MMG, past Sabin/Petey

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **Mine: Mine, Before You

**Disclaimer: **If you think these guys belong to me, I've got a bridge in California to sell to you.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, au

**A/N: **So, this is one's for energy_purple; Merry Christmas! Love you, sweetie. Hope everyone else has a good holiday, too. Have fun celebrating and stay safe.

**A/N2: **This takes place right after 'Before You' and I highly recommend that you read that one first. Enjoy, peeps.

Chris woke up pressed against Alex's back; he pulled him closer before he was even conscious of wanting to do it. Mentally shrugging it off, he brushed a kiss across the back of Alex's neck.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" Alex said, his voice amused.

"Fuck off," Chris told him. He propped himself up on his right arm and noticed there wasn't even a twinge to remind him that he'd been injured. "How long was I out for?"

"Only an hour or so," Alex answered, noting the lack of pain in Chris's voice with approval. "It should have taken longer for your bone to mend, but I'm guessing the mating bond sped it up."

Chris nodded absently, sitting up and stretching. "When did we switch spots?" He wondered, looking around the living room with something like chagrin when he saw the handfuls of carpet that were pulled up.

"A little while go," Alex said after a hesitating for a minute. "I had to leave for a few minutes and when I got back you got all grabby."

"You left," Chris repeated, turning to look at Alex, who was doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Why?"

"I needed to feed," Alex told him, his voice quiet. "I usually don't need to that often, but after what happened, I thought it might be better if I did."

"You did what?" Chris growled, a rush of jealous possessiveness going through him at Alex's words.

Before Alex could do more then blink at the tone in surprise, Chris had him flat on his back and his wrists pinned to the ground. Alex felt a wave of jealousy and it took another second for him to realize that he was feeling what Chris was.

"You let someone else.." Chris snarled, unable to finish the sentence. "You're mine. _Mine_. Understand?"

Without waiting for an answer, Chris took Alex's mouth in a violent kiss; biting down on Alex's lip hard enough to draw blood before his tongue aggressively swept inside of Alex's mouth and reclaimed it as his.

Still holding down Alex's wrists, Chris used his knees to spread open Alex's thighs wide enough so he could press their groins together.

Alex forced his eyes open so he could stare up at Chris; his hair was messed up, his pupils blown with anger and lust. He could feel his fangs cutting into his lower lip and he could have sworn they were aching with the need to mark Chris as his.

"You'd let someone else this close to you," Chris muttered angrily before be bit down on Alex's throat.

Alex let out a needy moan, his hips desperately rolling up against Chris's. His brain was playing catch up to try to understand Chris's words and it wasn't until Chris switched to the other side of his neck that Alex realized what the hell Chris's problem was.

He briefly debated not telling him he was wrong; Alex found Chris's possessiveness strangely attractive. His head was spinning and he couldn't remember ever feeling as turned on as he was right now. If anyone had told him last week that he'd like being pinned to the floor and growled at, Alex would have laughed himself into an aneurysm.

This was the first time in his memory -human _and_ vampire- that he could ever remember enjoy being in this position. Hell, it was the first time Alex had ever voluntarily stayed this submissive.

It wasn't until Alex felt a brief stab of insecurity that he understood that Chris really believed he had wanted someone besides him.

"It's not- Feeding isn't-" Alex panted, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Chris watched the movement, his fingers tightening even more around Alex's wrists_._ "It wouldn't have been anything like us, feeding is just feeding. It's not sexual unless you want it o be."

Chris looked at him intently, his eyes searching Alex's for a minute before his body relaxed fractionally. When he took Alex's mouth in another kiss, it was still rough and possessive but the anger that had flavored it earlier was gone.

"I still don't want you to feed from anyone else," Chris told him, his voice low. "The idea of you doing that to anyone else," he added, the growl back in his voice.

Alex shuddered; the sound going straight to his dick and making it twitch. He wrapped his legs around Chris's waist and arched his back, trying to get even closer to him.

Chris smirked, rolling his hips and forcing Alex back down onto the floor. "Tell me you understand, 'Lex," Chris told him darkly, stretching Alex's arms over his head and holding both of Alex's wrists in his right hand. He raked his nails down Alex's chest before wrapping his left hand around Alex's dick.

Alex whimpered, barely able to believe such a needy sound was coming from his throat. "Chris," Alex managed to croak out, his voice raspy and harsh. "Motherfucker."

"Just tell me what I want to hear," Chris told him, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Alex's leaking cock. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want."

They were both so intent on each other that not even Alex's ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming up the sidewalk. The first inkling either one of them had that they weren't alone any more was the sound of the front door slamming against the wall and a strangled, "What the fuck are you doing?" from Petey.

Chris turned toward the noise and snarled at the interruption. It took a second for Chris to realize who he was looking at and another second before he got to his feet.

"Shit, Petey, I'm sorry," Chris apologized as he went and pulled a pair pants out of the pile of clothes that were still littering the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alex putting on his jeans and he sighed in relief; this was going to be awkward enough -he didn't want to add to it by punching Petey for looking at Alex.

"Chris, what the hell?" Petey managed to get out, his voice strangled. "I can't believe you..." He shook his head, unable to finish the sentence.

"Man, I'm sorry," Chris repeated, unconsciously moving a few inches so Alex was blocked from the glare Petey was currently unleashing at the room in general and them in particular.

"It was just," Chris hesitated, unsure how to explain how crazed he had been to get his hands on Alex; hell, if he thought about it too much _now_, he could still feel the rush inside him clambering for him to claim his mate. But how could he explain any of that to Petey?

"I got carried away," he finished lamely, wincing at how weak it sounded. Alex gave a quiet snort of disbelief behind him and Chris knew without looking that he'd have an amused smirk on his face.

"Carried away? I walk in on you fucking some guy in my living room and that's all you can come up with?" Petey demanded, a dark flush on his face.

"You know, I thought I was being a fairly good sport about all this," he went on, his voice steadily rising as he got closer to Chris.

Chris felt Alex tense up behind him, but he shook his head slightly, hoping it was enough to keep Alex in check. Petey might be pissed but he wouldn't hurt him, he was just venting.

"When you said you wanted to break up, I didn't try to fight you on it; I know you and once your mind's made up, there's no changing it back. Hell, I even let you crash on the couch for a couple days until you could find some place to crash.

"I thought maybe we could even stay friends, but obviously that's not going to happen."

"Petey, I'm really sorry," Chris repeated, regret in his voice. "I didn't think -"

"No, of course you didn't!" Petey yelled, reaching out and shoving Chris back a full step.

Before his fingertips even left Chris's skin, Alex had grabbed Petey by the throat and slammed him against the wall; hard enough that Chris could hear the wood crack. Petey stared at Alex in horror, his feet dangling off the ground as he got a face full of Alex's fangs.

"Keep your fucken hands off of him," Alex snarled, a deep growl rumbling up from his chest. "If you even bruised him, I'll rip your fucken throat out."

"I didn't -he wasn't-" Petey babbled, stopping short when Alex's hand tightened around his throat and cut off his air completely.

"I don't fucken care," Alex informed him darkly, his eyes completely black. "He's mine, you fucken idiot. _Mine_."

The last word was snarled, a clear threat and promise wrapped together and even as Chris stepped forward to break it up, he could feel his dick pushing against his jeans; the sound of Alex's possessiveness alone was enough to make him very excited, but the sight of Alex choking the shit out of his ex-boyfriend turned him on a lot more then he was comfortable with.

"'Lex," Chris said quietly, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex relaxed slightly at the touch, but he continued to stare at Petey, growling with his fangs out. "'Lex, put him down."

When Alex seemed not to hear him, Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes; following an instinct he was barely aware of, he searched his mind for the bond that tied him to Alex.

_**'Lex, **_Chris said firmly, using the bond to talk to him. **_Leave him alone._**

_**Does he mean that much to you? **_Alex wondered and Chris could hear the not of insecurity under the rage that was thundering through his mind; he could feel Alex's certainty that he would be better off without Alex.

_**No, **_Chris told him, moving his hand to wrap around the back of Alex's neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over Alex's pulse. **_He doesn't mean anything to me. _**

_**But you do and I know you'll regret killing him once you've calmed down.**_

Alex turned his head enough so that he could look at Chris out of the corner of his eye. For a second Chris thought he hadn't gotten through to him, but he felt Alex lean into his touch just a little and before another full second had past, he had dropped Petey onto the ground.

Chris thought about crouching down to help Petey to his feet but decided against it; he didn't want another fight to happen, one was bad enough.

_**You OK?**_ Chris asked, nothing but concern for Alex on his mind. He wasn't even mad at him; how could he be? Chris knew if their situations were reversed he would have done the same exact thing.

_**Yeah, I'm fine,**_ Alex answered, his tone dismissive. **_He should be fine; I doubt I did any permanent damage to him._**

_**He's not who I'm worried about, **_Chris said, exasperated.

Alex smiled slightly, but before he could say anything Petey stood up, breathing heavily and leaning against the wall.

He was staring at Alex, his hand massaging his throat. "He's a vampire," Petey rasped out, his voice hoarse. "You dumped me for a vampire?"

Chris raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I don't know why that seems to matter, but, yeah, he's got fangs. You alright?"

"You dumped me for him and he's not even human," Petey went on, disbelief coloring his voice. "Jesus Christ, Chris, what the fuck is wrong with you? You saw what he just did to me -he'd do the same thing to you the first chance he got!"

"Petey, I'm telling you right now, to shut the fuck up," Chris told him, his voice dangerously quiet. He squeezed Alex's neck in reassurance but his eyes stayed on Petey.

"Fuck, Chris, we might not be together any more, but I still care if you end up dead," Petey went on, oblivious to the violence building in Chris's eyes.

Chris felt Alex flinch at the word 'dead' and his temper spiked; Chris didn't lose his temper often -he had too much self control for that- but when he did it was spectacularly bad enough that the people who were there tried to get the fuck out of his way as fast as they could.

"And if his name really is 'Alex', then I know exactly who he is; and I can tell you he's the worst vampire you could have hooked up with. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but nothing close to what he's done!

"Maybe you have no sense of self-preservation, but for god's sake, use your fucken head. How the hell do you know he hasn't tricked you into this...thing?" Petey spit out, disgust on his face. "He's as dangerous as a fucken animal! Worse, even -he's a monster and I -"

With a growl that rivaled Alex's, Chris shoved Petey back into the wall; his temper had well and truly snapped and Petey was going to pay the price.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole?" Chris hissed out, his forearm pressed against Petey's windpipe. "I don't give a fuck what you think you know or what Alex did or didn't do; hell, I don't fucken care if you've got pictures of 'Lex munching on kindergarteners -you keep your fucken mouth shut.

"Whatever the hell he may have done, you don't know him like I do; you'll _never_ know him the way I do."

"Are you out of your fucken mind?" Petey asked incredulously, his voice harsh from the pressure Chris was placing on his throat. "You've known him, like, two days -"

Chris pressed against his throat viciously; his lip pulled back menacingly from his teeth. "Not that it's any of your fucken business, dickhead, but 'Lex's my mate. And if you run your mouth again, I'm going to beat a receipt for it into your ass. Understand?"

"He's right," Alex said quietly, defeat in his voice. "I was wrong to think I could change anything."

The confusion on Petey's face gave way to glee and Chris narrowed his eyes; he pulled back and gave Petey a short armed punch to the stomach before going to Alex.

He walked up to where Alex was standing in front of the window, his back to the room, and placed his hand on the back of Alex's neck.

"He's wrong," Chris murmured. "You're not a monster."

"How can you say that?" Alex asked, his hands fisted at his sides. "You don't know anything about me from before a couple days ago."

"I told you, that doesn't matter," Chris reminded him, squeezing Alex's neck and pulling him closer; it was a dominant gesture, one that came easily to Chris, and once again, Alex was surprised to find that he had no interest in fighting it.

"It's now that's important," Chris went on, resting his head against his mate's. "You can tell me if you want," Chris added in amusement before the protest that was forming in Alex's mind could leave his lips.

_**Later then, **_Alex said, his eyes flicking toward Petey and Chris understood that he wanted to wait until they were alone. **_But there is something I need to tell you now._**

_**Did you ever wonder why I was outside the night we met? **_Alex asked after a moment's hesitation.

Chris tilted his head to the side; he hadn't given it much thought, considering everything that had happened since he had first laid eyes on Alex.

_**Shanne -my Maker, **_Alex explained at Chris's look of confusion. **_He Turned me when I was human._**

_**He told me to go there and wait for you, **_Alex said, casting his eyes to the ground so he wouldn't be able to see the disgust that he knew would inevitably cross Chris's face.

_**He wanted me to... **_Alex faltered, unable to even comprehend doing something that a few days ago would have just been another job.

Chris rubbed his neck and Alex relaxed fractionally and went on.

_**It was one of the things I used to do for him; I was his sword for a long time. Lately, it's been getting harder to do but Shanne doesn't like the word 'no' and he would have made things...difficult for me if I refused. **_

Chris knew by the pause and the brief memory of intense pain that flitted through Alex's mind that Shanne had punished him before for not obeying him. The idea of it made him furious but he kept it under tight control; the last thing he wanted was for Alex to sense it and think it was directed at him.

_**Threatening people with me has always been Shanne's favorite way of keeping his "associates" in line, **_Alex explained, his voice dead.

_**That's why I was there; Shanne told me Petey tried to cheat him and he wanted me to make an example of his boyfriend.**_

The last words were barely a whisper in Chris's head and he felt Alex pull away from him physically. Chris's eyes narrowed as he absently tugged Alex closer. His mind went over what Alex had just told him and by the end of it, he was furious -but not at who Alex had thought he would be.

Chris stepped away from Alex and before Alex could even register the depression that was starting to edge in, Chris had walked over and hauled Petey up by the front of his shirt. Alex watched in disbelief as he punched his ex-boyfriend in the face.

"You fucken asshole," Chris spit out, his face red with fury. "You had the fucken balls to stand there and fucken lecture me and accuse 'Lex of a being an animal, when you threw me under the damn bus?

"And for what? Money? You son of a bitch," Chris snarled; he looked like he was going to hit him again but instead, he dropped Petey onto the floor and stared at him in disgust.

"He was bluffing," Petey rasped out, his hand pressed against his cheek; with bruises already forming on his neck and face, he looked like he had been in a car accident. "There's no way he would have -"

"Do I look like a fucken bluff to you?" Alex asked coldly, coming up behind Chris. He was perfectly still -cool, calm and collected- but there was no mistaking the aura of danger surrounding him. "If you had been dating anyone else, they'd be dead."

The words were delivered in a flat, emotionless tone but Chris felt a flicker of remorse go through Alex before he ruthlessly squashed it.

"Get out," Petey said. His gaze flicked to Alex and hardened. "Get the fuck out. You can come get your shit in a few days."

Chris shook his head and walked out the door.

"If you ever go near him again, I will make you wish you were dead long before you actually get there," Alex told him, staring down at Petey as his eyes bled black and his fangs appeared. "And in case you're curious, that's not a fucken bluff."

Without waiting for an answer, Alex followed Chris outside to where he stood on the sidewalk.

"I never loved him," Chris said, glancing at Alex and smiling at the smug look on his face at the words. "But I thought we were friends; good friends. That he would do that.."

Alex hesitated for a second before putting his hand on Chris's shoulder and squeezing it. "I wouldn't do that."

Chris grinned and threw his arm around Alex's shoulder and tugged him close enough for an affectionate kiss. "I know, 'Lex. Well, now I just need to find some place to live; after this fight with Petey, I don't think Jay'll let me stay with him."

"I think I know some place you might be able to stay," Alex said after thinking for a minute. "And if you can't stay there, they might know some place you can. Come on."

Chris walked next to his mate, content to follow Alex to where ever he might go. And for the first time in longer then he could remember, he was happy -happy with who he was with and where he was going.


End file.
